Chimera Falls
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: The gang hike together, and Yami and Tea end up taking the lead. Some things are confessed as they wait for the lagging boys to catch up. YamixTea. Kind of pointless, but eh, read it anyway. If you enjoy my other stories, this is just another of the like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**Also, when I said that I will not be posting updates other than White Tiger, I lied. Oops.**

**Sorry, but my inspiration is very temperamental right now, and having to write a 6 page paper on abortion (when 90% of my school is going to disagree with my thesis) and a 6 page paper on homeless people (I'm not kidding, I really have to write a paper about hobos), really distracts me.**

**So anyway, this is just another pointless romance fic to keep me writing about stuff I actually enjoy writing about. It happens.**

* * *

If Joey and Tristan hadn't been eating about ten burritos each right before the hike, they would have caught up by now. Perhaps even stupidly blindly gone ahead. So – maybe they were better off lagging.

"I hope they don't get lost back there," Yami said. He and Tea were taking the far lead in the pack. It was pretty much like that through the entire trip.

"Are you kidding? That's what they get!" Tea replied, laughing. "Come on, we're almost there!"

Yami just chuckled and shook his head. The boys would find a way if they strayed wayward from the path.

"It's just around this ridge!" Tea exclaimed. About an hour and a half of hiking and they were merely five minutes away from their destination. The 'ridge' she was referring to was ledges with a tall flat rock to lean against, because off the edge was about a fifteen-foot drop into a rushing river. They wouldn't die if they were to fall, but it would definitely smart.

"You still haven't told me where we're going exactly," Yami half-yelled over the rushing water.

Tea turned her head slightly, a grin plastered on her face. "You'll see."

Giving up on getting any type of legitimate answer, Yami stepped onto the ledge and carefully scooted along the edge. There wasn't a lot of foot room, and he didn't have the biggest feet in the world, either. He wondered how the boys would get through this, remembering their feet two or three sizes bigger than his.

"We're here!" Tea gleefully cheered, hopping off the ledge onto solid rock.

Eager to see where 'here' was, Yami followed, and the sight made him freeze in awe.

Pouring into a large pool of crystal clear water was a tall, cascading waterfall, spilling from the taller ledge like milk from a pitcher. But what caught his attention the most, as appropriate, was the rock formation shaping around the ledge, vaguely resembling that of Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast's large and enveloping maw. The scenery was incredible, and Yami immediately knew why Tea was so eager to bring him here. She sat at the pool's edge, dipping her bare feet in the cool water.

"Welcome to Chimera Falls," Tea the pseudo-tour guide announced, as Yami seated himself beside her.

"Thank you for bringing me here," he whispered, pulling her in for a side hug. "It really is amazing."

Tea returned his gesture by leaning her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would love it." She did not remove her head, silently encouraging him to comfortably lay his head atop hers, and they remained there for a while.

"Tea, can I tell you something?"

Yami couldn't hear her reply very well, thought it was probably something like "hmm…?"

"I like you a lot, Tea."

Tea's heart sprang, but only briefly. She remembered that the pharaoh may not be acquainted with the full connotation of the word as it is used today. Her hopes descended back down slowly, but didn't plummet. She lifted her head to look at him, to search for any hints in his charming violet eyes. They held sincerity.

"I like you too, Yami," she answered matter-of-factly, taking on the same meaning as she figured he did.

"Really?" Yami's eyes brought upon a new light; of interest maybe? It was like wonderment.

Tea flashed him a gentle smile. "Yeah."

Suddenly he shied away, something Tea deemed quite out-of-character for him. She also detected color on his cheeks. She tried her best to anchor her soaring hopes. "What's the matter?"

Yami turned his head back to her, and she could clearly see the blush tainting his face now. She had to suppress a giggle; she had never seen him like this before. It was just too adorable.

"I… don't quite know what to do about it."

Tea's stomach turned. Did he actually _like_ her? And if he did, was he really that naïve? The King of Games, undisputed master of card games and a fiercely brave savior, not knowing what to do when he takes an interest in someone? There was only one way to find out.

Actually, there were probably several other ways, but she found this one the most appealing.

"Do you want me to show you?"

He nodded.

Tea hesitated. This would be quite embarrassing if she completely misunderstood him. She quickly dismissed the thoughts from her mind, and brought her face closer to his.

Their lips met. And stayed there. He seemed to have caught on the idea immediately. It was the most sensual kiss Tea had shared with any other person, and yet it was simple and innocent. Tea felt Yami laughing in her mouth, which puzzled her. Was she doing it wrong? Was it her great desire for that very kiss that booted all the unwritten rules for a 'good' kiss out the window?

She pulled away. "What's so funny?"

Yami continued to chuckle. "You are," he replied. "for believing me when I said that I didn't know what to do about it." Tea gave him a perplexed look, which made him laugh more.

"I know exactly what to do. I just wanted to see if you were going to go through with it."

Tea got the idea now. She decided to poke fun. "Oh come on, I don't believe that bullshit!"

Yami smiled and raised his brow in a playful expression. "Oh?"

Tea giggled. "You're clueless."

His hand snuck up from underneath her and propped her chin up, surprising her. "Can I show you, then?"

Tea was definitely curious now. "Show me."

And so he did. Tea had never experienced something like this before; he was skilled and graceful with his warm mouth, and it was making her melt. She granted him entry into her mouth upon his request, and his tongue swam around in her mouth like an eel. She moaned in absolute pleasure, not realizing that her hands, on their own will, had found their way to his back – one of her hands on the back of his head, and she held onto a handful of hair as he further explored her. It seemed like an eternity before they parted for air. Both were panting heavily.

"Oh."

Yami took Tea's hand in his. "Do you believe me now?"

She beamed at him. "Absolutely."

He cutely nuzzled her nose with his. "I love you. Very, very much."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Thanks for waiting for us, Tea!" a third voice entered.

"Yeah, we almost got lost!" A fourth voice followed the third.

Yami and Tea both jumped, startled at the boys' sudden entrance. They had completely forgotten about Joey and Tristan.

"Should we tell them now?" Tea whispered. Yami shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Nah, maybe later."

THE END

* * *

Aww.


End file.
